Undercover
by K9Lover
Summary: Isabella, Izzy, did not grow up like regular girls and she did not act and learn the things normal girls would. When she meets Edward Cullen it is the first time she wishes that she was just like everyone else. As she becomes closer to Edward the hardest thing is to not being able to be completely honest with him, like he has done for her. Rated M for safty-PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1: Cover and Truth

**Sorry I posted the wrong document for this story, still trying to figure out how to use everything. This is the real story, so please read and review! **

** Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight! I'll leave that to Stephanie Meyer **

**Chapter 1: Cover and Truth**

It was a new day.

A new town.

A new story.

A new life.

A new normal.

Today and for as long as I reside in Forks, Washington, I will be known as Isabella Marie Swan Mason, adopted by Michael William Mason, along with my twin sister Angle Brandon Swan Mason. We will both start our Junior year, 17 years old. I am described as book smart and tech savvy, while Angle will take on the role of a jock and an almost straight A student. Chrystal Jane Mason is Michael's biological daughter; however, Jacob Black Mason was also adopted by Michael and Jane Mason, they will both be starting their Senior year. Chrystal a fashionista, who is more likely to paint her nails than read a book or pick up a ball (she claims she need a time off from her training). Jacob is also the jock type, (both him and Angle couldn't live without physical activity in their life) however, he is also an amazing artist.

That is the story I am suppose to live, but how much is true? I do have a twin sister and Chrystal is really Michael's daughter, but none of us is who we say we are. Every one of us has been trained most of our lives how to kill and protect the human race. I am not human myself, but I used to be; I am . . . well I prefer peace keeper, but most supernatural creatures label what I am a witch, as is my sister. We were found at the age of six, in a foster home by the Council after our Foster Mother claimed to see supernatural acts being preformed by my sister and me. Once the report was made, we were taken to a camp and were taught our family history as witches and warlocks. When we reached the age of ten we were then sent to a training camp. Along with being moved we had to choose a 'specialty'. After time I came to liking Vampires and Angel chose werewolves/shape shifters. There, we met Chrys and Jake.

Chrystal is a hybrid, her mother, Jane, was a shape shifter and her father Michael was a vampire when she was conceived. Her mother died in childbirth, leaving her father to raise her. Because Michael was her only parent, he was welcomed in the peacekeeper Council to guide and train the younger members. Chrys is older than all of us, but still only looks about seven-teen and has to rejoin training to keep up her skill. She has specialized in almost every supernatural creature, at the time she was studying fairies, the one creature she was not.

Jacob was currently a warlock, but he knew one day he would become a shape shifter. He was also an orphan, and because of that, he and Angle grew close during training; his expertise is Hybrids. They were best friends.

Angle, Chrystal, Jacob, and even Michael were my one and only family; that would never be just a cover.

This was our first assignment all together; the first ever for Jacob, Angle, and me. I am determined not to fail at any cost. I know this is different than training, the worst to happen in camp was a slap on the wrist, but to have a real assignment, much more consequences were possible for the smallest mistake. I was even more nervous because I was second in command for this operation because of my specialty.

The official assignment was to watch the Olympia Vampire Coven and make sure they are fallowing the promises they have made to us peace keepers. In Forks they are known as the Cullen family.

The leader (or father), Carlisle Cullen, was said to be a Doctor, which is pretty ironic because he is a vampire and all. His vampire story is very unclear and there are very many theories of how his has lived his life in the past.

His wife, Esme Cullen, born Esme Platt in 1895 and turned in 1921; her story always revolved around her being a stay at home mother, never requiring her to be seen much out of the house. The way she is described is kind and caring, again, opposite of what a vampire is thought out to be.

Rosalie Hale, born 1915 and turned April of 1933, and Jasper Hale (originally Whitlock), born 1843, turned January of 1863, were said to be brother and sister, adopted by Esme and Carlisle. Rosalie Hale's mate is known as Emmett Cullen, born with the last name McCarthy in 1915 and turned in 1935, said to be brother of Edward Cullen, born Edward Anthony Mason in 1901, turned in the year of 1918, and Alice Cullen.

Alice Cullen is special. She was born with the name Mary Alice Brandon also in 1901. She went missing when she was about fourteen and was confirmed a vampire in 1920. She is the mate of Jasper and has the ability to see into the future, but only so far. Edward also has a talent, telepathy, along with Jasper who is an empathy and manipulator.

All four vampires are enrolled in Forks High as high school students.

The vampire coven has never posed a threat to humans or any other creatures; however, it is protocol to check up on them and make sure they are not causing any damages that have not come back to us. About every thirty years or so, the Council sends a team to become close with the Cullen's and study their habits in their lives. It is a simple job, which is why I am trusted to begin my first assignment as one of the leaders of the operation.

Once it is proven that the Cullen's are not a threat then we disappear without any explanation to the Cullen's or anyone else we encounter; we move on to our next assignment.

**That was the first chapter. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think by reviewing. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Morning

**This is Chapter 2 of Undercover, again, please READ AND REVIEW!**

**Thanks to the people who have already reviewed and favorited this story.**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight is not mine, and it never will be :'(**

**Chapter 2: First Morning**

**Isabella POV**

It wasn't even 4:00AM when I opened my eyes for the thousandth time that night. Everything was racing in my mind. I was doubting myself, and that was never good. I tried to not wake up fully, to not let myself worry, but I found all I was doing was letting myself think of everything that could go wrong and just staring off into space. After finding that my ceiling was not very interesting, I threw my blankets off of me and stood up out of bed.

There was only one place in this house where I could clear my mind and that is where I found myself headed. I opened my window, meeting a cool breeze, causing me to shiver in my shorts and tank. I stepped onto the roof, finally finding my mind go blank as a looked into the dark forest. Sitting down, I closed my eyes and took a breath through my nose. I could smell the earthy air and sap on the trees. It reminded me of home; the place where I grew up to who I am today. I now knew nothing would go wrong, I was prepared, and I was ready to become what I've waited for most of my life. What I am was what I was always meant to become. If something went wrong, I could handle it because that is who I am. If something went wrong I would try not to let myself feel and just choose the logical path.

I stayed out there until I heard my alarm clock go off in my room, an annoying beeping noise. Reluctantly, I headed back inside. My room wasn't a very interesting sight. I knew this was not my permanent home, so I did not feel the need to decorate it. The walls were painted a neutral tan as were the sheets and comforter on my bed. Nothing cluttered my dresser or nightstand and because I did not bring very many clothing items, the draws were also empty. Next to my alarm were two small framed pictures, one of my mother and father, smiling wide and the other of myself, my sister, Chrys, and Jacob, taken a year ago on Chrys's birthday.

I had set my alarm early to avoid traffic towards the bathroom, so it was only 5:30AM when I headed for a shower. Under the warm water I realized just how cold it had been outside. It was rare that I could have a hot shower often due to the lack of water heating at the training camps. Not wanting to waste one moment of the relaxing and comforting water, I let it run until it turned cold, welcoming the warmth on my skin. I walked into my room in only a towel and nearly jumped when I saw a figure standing over my bed.

"Ang! What are you doing in here?" I asked, annoyed with my twin sister, "You have your own bedroom, you know?"

Angel gave me her famous death glare.

"Yeah, but you are not to be trusted to pick out your own outfit." Chrys replied, walking out of my closet holding a shirt and shoes in her arms that I didn't even know I owned.

"I think she should wear that shirt with these skinny jeans, the blue is perfect with her skin," Angle said regarding Chrys.

"Yes! And these Jimmy Choo black wedges!" Both of their faces lit up and I knew I couldn't talk them out of anything they agreed upon.

I let them dress me up like a doll and afterwards I let them do my makeup and hair as well. At the end, I admit, I looked pretty good, not that I had a chance to really look because by the time they finished, it was almost time to head to school.

Once I was free from the prodding demons, I rushed down the stairs, intending to grab a quick bowl of cereal before heading out. My plans of driving off early to school were soon interrupted; the smell of eggs and bacon filled my senses coming from the kitchen. I stopped in my tracks, closing my eyes to take in the wonderful sent. I quickly came out of my haze when my stomach growled, telling me to go and get the food that smelled so wonderful.

Inside the kitchen I saw a sight I never imagined to see. Michael was at the stove flipping food on a pan with a huge grin on his face; he looked happy and content to be here in Forks. He wore a blue apron with white lettering reading: "Mr. Good Lookin' Is Cookin'" covered in flour; there was also flour in his hair. For some time I stood in the door way gaping at him, until he turned to me, placing a stack of pancakes on the table.

"Come and eat, Izzy. You need to keep up your strength today," he said in his memorable deep voice that always seemed to leave me speechless.

From my experience it is hard not to feel some sort of attraction to vampires and from my studies they were made to be that way. They were designed to attract their pray, to be irresistible to the human race. Michael was no different than the average vampire, everything about him was irresistible, but being used to it, I have learned to mask my desire pretty well, as has my sister.

I obeyed what he said and sat at the rectangle table looking amongst the food that was already placed there. Michael had cooked a feast for our first morning here; every breakfast food imaginable was sitting in front of me. I filled my plate, eager to dive right in.

"Did you just get back from fat camp?" Jacob asked amused as he sat next to me and started piling food on his plate.

"Your one to talk," I replied, gesturing to his mountain of food.

Jake stopped to look at me in the eye. "I am a growing man," he said as his explanation.

I tried to keep myself from laughing, but I let a smile slip, earning a glare from Jacob. "Of course, how could I forget that you are a man." I chuckled at my sarcasm and went back to eating.

Angel acted a lot like I did when she walked in the kitchen, but didn't need to be asked to sit down. I noticed how Jake's face lit up the moment he saw my sister; she respond the same way when he caught her eye. The look they gave each other was not inappropriate in the least, but seemed intimate enough to cause a need to give them privacy. I concentrated strongly on my plate until Chrys made herself known in the room.

"Morning everyone!" She said in her usual cheerful voice, making everyone turn to her with a greeting smile. She looked intently at her father before saying, "Stop cooking you big loon and sit with everyone at the table."

Michael smiled, still scrambling more eggs. "Have you forgotten that I don't eat?" He asked, amused by his daughter.

Chrystal gave him the evil eye. "I don't give a shit, get your ass in one of those seats before I drag you there myself." Once she caught sight of his powdered hair, she glared even more firmly, wrinkling her forehead in the process. "Are you trying to aggravate me?"

I smiled as I tried to act like I wasn't listening.

Michael looked confused until Chrystal started playing with his hair, getting out all the flour. Once she was done she pointed to the table and demanded that he sit down.

Michael sighed as he turned off the stove and made his way to the end seat at the table. As he sat he mumbled something about Chrys being exactly like her mother.

There was a comfortable silence that rested over us while everyone ate their breakfast. Once everything was gone from my plate I looked up to see everyone's eyes on me.

Jacob was the first to speak, "So, what's the game plan boss?"

"Uh . . ." It took me a minute to organize my thoughts and realize that he was referring to the Cullens. "Well, there isn't much action that can be done now, since we don't know much about them. Today we just need to observe them from afar. Ask other students about the information that has been given to the public. I'm assuming they try to close themselves off from any human contact but on the off chance that any of us gains some kind of verbal interaction, which is unlikely, only let minimum dialogue and don't try and draw any attention to who we are until we know better what to expect from them."

Angel smiled warmly at me. "So, basically just act like normal high school kids and gossip about the strange weirdo kids."

Everyone laughed at Ang's blunt way of describing what we have to act like here.

"Yeah, I guess so," I agreed. "Michael, you will be in charge of having the first interaction with the Cullens. Acting as a good teacher, you will check everything about them in the school system, set up a parent teacher conference to get a feel on Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. They will agree to confide in you because you are a vampire and I am hoping their curiosity towards your involvement with us is what will draw their attention enough to where we can speak with them on a more personal level."

Michael gave me a small smile and I swore I saw pride in his eyes as he looked at me.

"If that's it we should be on our way; do not want to be late on our first day."

Everyone listened to Chrys and stood at the same time. It took only about ten minutes to clear the table and head out the door. We took two separate cars to drive to Forks High School, Jacob road with Angel and Chrys while I road with Michael. The ride was quite, the only sound coming from the radio.

When we pulled into the parking lot every eye turned to us. I closed my eyes, resting my hand on the door handle, and tried to calm my racing heart and even my breath.

"You got this," Michael whispered from the driver's seat.

I turned to him to see a smile on his face, but I didn't believe him. If I didn't do this right then I couldn't trust myself to do other missions; I knew the dangers that could happen if even the smallest mistake was made, and it scared the shit out of me.

I must have shown the fear through my eyes, because Michael reached out to squeeze my hand in a comforting way. "You've studied vampires for over eight years, you know how they think and you know what to expect from them. You've trained for situations like this and know what to do at any sign of trouble; even if you get lost, I'll be here to fix everything. There is nothing to worry about, Isabella, you got this."

I nodded my head in thanks. I could do this, I had the support I needed; I wasn't the only one in this.

At that moment my door flew open to reveal Chrys.

"You ready?" she asked, holding out her hand.

I put on my best smile and took her hand, pulling myself out of the car.

I looked around at everyone staring at the 'new kids'. I could feel a real smile forming as I looked at my family; I had them to keep me afloat on this mission.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's do this."

**That was Chapter 2! Please review. The more feedback the better writer I can become. Thanks to everyone who has read this and is following it. Next chapter will be Edward POV!**


	3. Chapter 3: Everything Changes

**This chapter was a little harder because I really don't understand Edward Cullen that much, but I did it! **

**The song at the beginning of this chapter, I feel shows a lot on how Edward felt towards Bella the first time his saw her, in this story. If you want to hear the whole thing, it is called First Day Of My Life by Bright Eyes. The song is kind of sad, but it helped me write this chapter**

**I hope you enjoy, but no matter how you feel please review!**

**Chapter 3: Everything Changed**

**Edward POV**

_I went out in the rain, suddenly Everything Changed_

_They're spreading blankets on the beach_

_Yours is the first face that I saw_

_I think I was blind before I met you_

_Now I don't know where I am_

_Don't know where I've been_

_But I know where I want to go_

_And so I thought I'd let you know_

_That these things take forever_

_. . . _

_But I realized that I need you_

_And I wondered if I could come home . . ._

_-First Day Of My Life_Bright Eyes_

It was the same town.

The same story,

The same life,

And the same normal,

But a new day; maybe everything would be different.

I wouldn't consider my existence to be counted as worthy. I have my family, the only thing that is keeping me in this world. I know I deserved this kind of nonexistent torture; the need and feeling of nothing. I see my family and how they are content with being what they are; they have let go of their past and their faults while I am still holding on to what I have done.

Whenever I let my mind wonder, I would wish there could be something that could distract my racing mind. If I let the voices creep in all I felt was guilt for intruding where I knew I had no right. Most of the voices I regularly heard were nowhere near memorable, not interesting in any way, granted I was usually surrounded by drama filled high school students.

I was lying on my bedroom floor listening to one of my many music CDs when I heard my mother's, Esme's, voice.

_Time to go to school young man, _It was her thoughts that she talked with instead of her voice.

I smiled at the way she called me 'young man', I was technically older then she was but it was nice to have a motherly figure, like Esme, around when I needed her.

I turned off my radio and raced down the stairs. I stopped behind Esme, thinking of how gentle and tender she has been towards me and anyone she meets. I wrapped my arm around her waist and quickly kissed her cheek, saying goodbye.

She smiled in return. _You better get going, want to keep up appearance._

_Edward, everyone's waiting in the car for you._

I turned to Carlisle and smiled lightly. I felt respect and loyalty towards him. His thoughts about me were always hopeful and trusting, things I knew I did not deserve from him. I did not understand how he could think so much of me after all that I have done to earn his distrust.

Every day, before I left I would promise myself to prove him right about me. I aimed to be as controlled and caring as he was.

I nodded to Carlisle and walked to the garage where my siblings were leaning against my Volvo, waiting to be taken to school.

I groaned internally at the thought. School, in my opinion, was a waste of my time; I only went to please my parents and keep up the public story. It did not seem right that the five of us were being taught everything we already know while Carlisle went to save lives every day.

Pushing those thoughts aside I climbed into the driver's seat. I waited until everyone was sitting to race down the winding road, away from our house.

The drive to the high school was uneventful as I sped through the familiar streets. As we pulled into the parking lot there was a much bigger crowed than usual, students laughing and hanging out with whom they called friends. I tuned out the voices, spoken and thought, and focused on each rain drop that hit the wind shield. After I parked the car in are usual spot no one moved at first, preparing themselves for the day ahead. I kept my focus on the rain until my siblings started getting out.

Emmett came around the car to help Rosalie out of the car. Alice and Jasper got out holding hands; I envied the two couples, the closeness and familiarity they had with one another. I took an unneeded breath and stepped out of the car. I was hit with different scents all at once, but pushed my thirst down to where I could barely feel it. I also pushed back the loud voices swarming in my head.

Everyone was paying attention and obsessing over the new kids and the new English teacher. Five unfamiliar faces filled my mind. Two faces blended together and if it wasn't for the different hair, I would have thought it was one person; both with pale skin, heart shaped faces and deep brown eyes, one had straight long brown hair and the other had chin length dirty blonde hair. There was another girl with piercing green eyes and tinted red hair; she had a darker skin color, almost like the Quileute's. The boy had cropped black hair and light brown eyes, his skin was darker then the girls and he was built like a Quileute. I was worried because of the Quileute heritage I saw in the boy, so worried that I didn't examine the new teacher closely.

"We need to keep an eye on the boy and the girl," I said without looking at my family, knowing they were listening.

Emmett's mind went confused. _There are three girls, which one do we need to look out for?_

I wanted to roll my eyes at him, but I kept any emotion from escaping my mind. "The one with the green eyes, she is shorter than the other two, you'll know when you see her." I replied in a low voice, only to be caught be the ears of my family.

I search the crowd discreetly, trying to find the family that had caught everyone's undivided attention.

_There, _a soft voice said, my sister, Alice.

I looked to where she saw them. Four bodies huddled together talking in whispers that I could not detect. After getting frustrated that I could not hear them, I searched their minds for something that could give me a hint of what they were saying.

All I got was muffled unclear thoughts, each one's thoughts was hurting with difficulty to try and un-puzzle, except to the long haired twin, her mind was completely blank. I was concentrating on the four so hard I did not realize my family was furiously thinking at me to understand what was going on until Alice grasped my shoulder.

_Calm down or you might do something. _Alice warned.

_Stop Staring, you are attracting attention! _Rosalie yelled to my mind.

_Why is anger rolling off you so much?_ Jasper asked.

_Dude, we could totally take the little wolf, _Emmett said, oblivious to my tense figure.

My anger was decreasing as the familiar voices came over me. "I can't understand them. Whoever they are, they are different." As I spoke, I turned back to the four kids, meeting soulful brown eyes.

The picture in people's mind was insulting compared to the real thing. Her brown eyes were deep with wisdom and pain. _Pain? Why does she feel pain? _ I had a strange feeling to walk to her and comfort her in any way I could, the thought of her in pain sent an uncomfortable aching to settle over my whole body. I tried to shake it off, but I could not drop my gaze away from her eyes. I wanted to know everything about her, to let her know everything about me—Wait! No! I could go nowhere near her, she could never know about me. What if I lost control—?

I sniffed the air, trying to catch her sent, a fragrant rose and a hint of strawberries. I did not find a trace of blood lust towards her sent. I was overly confused; however, all I could think was to go to her and before I knew it I had taken several steps in her direction.

When I reached her, I closed my eyes to take in her wonderful aroma. When I opened them again, I realized her siblings were no longer surrounding her and I was grateful, I only wanted to give this beautiful girl my attention.

Her face was one of panic. She fidgeted with her hands and bit her bottom lip. I looked to her mouth and a way of lust hit me strongly.

I looked away, bringing my eyes back to her face, hoping she did not see the remaining lust in my eyes. Still sensing her fear, I smiled at her as friendly as I could and extended my hand.

"Hello." I felt a twinge of accomplishment when she did not cringe away like the other students, and quickly continued to keep her with me, "My name is Edward Cullen; I would like to formally welcome you to Forks High."

She seemed a little awestruck, which was to be expected, but shook my hand without flinching at my cold skin.

"My name is Isabella Mason, but I prefer to be called Bella."

When I heard her voice, everything changed, I knew I had found my happiness; I could not keep a smile off my face.

**That was Chapter 3, I really hope I got Edwards character right in the beginning, let me know if I did. Review, review, review, review! Or favorite! Or follow! **

**The next chapter will be in Bella POV. **


End file.
